


Mourn with the moon and the stars up above

by catrazuko



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/F, Suicide mention
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrazuko/pseuds/catrazuko
Summary: Lisa è morta da un anno, ormai, ma Jem non riesce ancora a superare la sua perdita.
Relationships: Lisa Lancaster/Jem Walker





	Mourn with the moon and the stars up above

_If you must mourn, my love_  
Mourn with the moon and the stars up above  
If you must mourn  
Don't do it alone

  
  
  
Jem si sciolse i lunghi capelli striati di rosso, lasciandoseli cadere sulle spalle. Si avvicinò al muro, e il suo sguardo cadde subito sulla foto di Lisa tra le centinaia di altre foto e poster. Si rese conto che era più grande di lei, adesso. Sorrise con tristezza, ricordando il tono che aveva quando la chiamava giocosamente ragazzina. Le mancava così tanto.  
Andò a sedersi sul letto e aprì l'ultimo cassetto del comodino lì accanto. Scansò le cianfrusaglie inutili e tirò fuori un vecchio album impolverato. Jem vi soffiò sopra leggermente e lo aprì, passando direttamente alla metà del volume. La prima foto che vide ritraeva lei a quindici anni, i capelli verdi e la faccia da dura, in una tenuta militare troppo grande e la fascia dell'HVF al braccio.

  
Voltò pagina. Adesso era più grande e leggermente più sorridente. Il motivo era Lisa, che aveva un enorme sorriso e un braccio sulle spalle di Jem. Quest'ultima sospirò. Lisa la faceva sentire sempre così bene.  
Si stupì quando una lacrima colpì la superficie della foto. Non si era nemmeno accorta che aveva iniziato a piangere. Si asciugò le lacrime col palmo della mano, lasciando due lunghe scie umide. Esitò un momento prima di voltare anche quella pagina. Forse sarebbe stato meglio rimettere l'album a posto, prima che il dolore la inondasse completamente. Alzò le spalle, e continuò a sfogliarlo comunque, a rivivere i momenti passati con Lisa e i loro amici. Arrivò finalmente all'ultima pagina, e Jem trattenne il fiato. Vi era attaccata una foto più grande delle altre, che occupava l'intero foglio. Nella foto, Jem era seduta sulle gambe di Lisa, con un sorriso che non aveva ormai da tempo. Le braccia di Lisa la stringevano alla vita con delicatezza, mentre le baciava dolcemente l'angolo della bocca. Jem sorrise tra le lacrime che ormai non provava neanche più a fermare. Ricordava quel giorno molto bene. Si erano finalmente messe insieme dopo anni passati a desiderarsi da lontano.  
Jem era follemente innamorata. Quel giorno era stato uno dei più felici che avesse mai vissuto, sebbene fossero ancora nel mezzo della guerra. Ricordava tutto con estrema vividezza. La devozione negli occhi di Lisa, il suo profumo, la delicatezza con cui la sfiorava.  
Jem si morse la mano chiusa a pugno per non gridare, emettendo un verso soffocato. Tra un singhiozzo e l'altro staccò la foto lentamente, per non danneggiarla. Ripose l'album nel cassetto, poi si rannicchiò sul letto con la foto stretta al petto.  
\- Perché? Perché? - urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva, la voce rotta dal pianto ormai inarrestabile. - Non sono neanche riuscita a dirti che ti amavo, cazzo!  
Un rumore improvviso la fece sobbalzare. Qualcuno stava bussando insistentemente.  
\- Jem, Jem, cosa succede? - chiese la voce angosciata di Kieren attraverso la porta chiusa a chiave. -  
Una furia cieca invase la ragazza. Scattò a sedere sul letto con aria difensiva. Suo fratello era proprio l'ultima persona con cui avrebbe voluto avere a che fare in quel momento.  
\- Vai VIA! - gridò lei, mentre Kieren continuava a bussare, sebbene più piano. - Vai via, STO MEGLIO SENZA DI TE, CAZZO!  
Calò il silenzio. Jem rimase immobile per qualche minuto, tremante, poi si gettò nuovamente sul letto. Si addormentò così, rannicchiata su se stessa e la foto ancora stretta contro il suo petto.

Quando si svegliò era ormai calato il buio intorno a lei. Diede un'occhiata alla radiosveglia sul comodino, notando che segnava le nove e mezza. Non l'avevano neanche chiamata per cena; forse Kieren aveva detto ai genitori che voleva essere lasciata in pace. Jem imprecò. A quell'ora sarebbe già dovuta stare con gli altri membri dell'HVF per il pattugliamento serale. In quel momento però, realizzò Jem, non le importava così tanto.  
Le venne un'idea improvvisa. Si alzò di scatto, lasciando la foto un po' sgualcita sul letto, aprì l'armadio e tirò fuori la tenuta militare. La indossò, dopo essersi sfilata i jeans e la maglietta che aveva prima. Prese la foto dal letto e si precipitò al piano di sotto.  
I genitori erano in salone a guardare uno dei soliti blu ray di Steve. Kieren era probabilmente in camera sua. Jem uscì senza neanche avvisare, sbattendosi la porta dietro le spalle. Si avviò a passo veloce, mentre Sue la chiamava dalla soglia di casa, irritata per comportamento tipico della figlia.  
Jem iniziò a correre. Voleva arrivare a destinazione il prima possibile.  
Era talmente presa dai suoi pensieri, però, che non si accorse che la strada non era proprio libera. La sua corsa si interruppe quando urtò Bill Macy, che camminava nella direzione opposta. Mentre questi rimase in piedi, Jem cadde a terra, e la foto scivolò poco lontano da lei.  
Bill l'aiutò ad alzarsi, un'espressione preoccupata sul volto. - Cosa succede, cara? Come mai oggi non sei con noi? C'è qualcosa che non va?  
Jem riprese fiato, non sapendo cosa rispondere. All'improvviso impallidì, notando che Bill aveva raccolto la foto di lei e Lisa da terra. Il capo dell'HVF non era proprio un uomo di larghe vedute.  
Bill si mise ad osservare la foto, poi fece un sorriso triste e strinse la spalla di Jem con affetto. - Lisa Lancaster, eh. Aveva fegato, quella ragazza. Dev'essere stata dura aver perso la tua migliore amica, vero? - disse in tono comprensivo, chiaramente fraintendendo la natura del loro rapporto.  
Jem si sentì sollevata. Prese la foto che ora Bill le porgeva, annuendo. - Sì, molto. Comunque mi dispiace davvero non essere stata presente oggi, se vuoi raggiungo gli altri adesso.  
Bill scosse la testa. - No, vai pure. Stasera sei libera.  
Le strinse la spalla un'ultima volta e si avviò verso la Legione.  
La ragazza rimase immobile sul posto per qualche secondo, stupita. Poi riprese il cammino a passo veloce, ma senza correre.  
Raggiunse finalmente il vasto prato vicino il cimitero di Roarton. Un brivido le percorse la schiena, ma lo ignorò. Si sedette a terra a gambe incrociate, in un punto particolarmente erboso. Posò la foto sulle gambe, mentre alzava la testa per osservare il cielo, quella sera pieno di stelle.  
\- Ehi Lisa. - esordì Jem a bassa voce. - Lo sai che non ho mai creduto all'aldilà e tutte quelle puttanate. Ma una piccola parte di me spera sempre che tu riesca a sentirmi, in un modo o nell'altro.  
Ti ricordi questo posto? Passavamo sempre un sacco di tempo qui, prima che tutta quella merda ci piombasse addosso. Anche quando le cose sono iniziate a crollare, a dire il vero. Quando Kieren si è ucciso. Mi ricordo che siamo venute qui subito dopo il funerale, con la tenda ed un sacco a pelo. Io ero a pezzi, ovviamente. Era una notte stellata come quella di oggi; tu hai cercato di distrarmi mostrandomi tutte le costellazioni che conoscevi. Ma io ero inconsolabile e non ho prestato molta attenzione alle tue parole. Vorrei che tu fossi ancora qui per mostrarmele di nuovo, Lisa. Vorrei non riuscire a dormire perché abbiamo un solo sacco a pelo e tu ti prendi tutto lo spazio disponibile.  
Jem rise con tristezza, rigirandosi la foto tra le mani nervosa.  
\- Ricordi questa foto? Il giorno in cui l'abbiamo scattata è stato uno dei più belli della mia vita. - riprese. Poi fece un sorrisetto. - Sono andata a sbattere contro Bill Macy mentre stavo venendo qui. Sono caduta e la foto mi è scivolata, e lui l'ha raccolta. Ha detto che dev'essere stato difficile aver perso la mia migliore amica, anche se nella foto è evidente che sei molto più di questo. Quel vecchio bigotto non cambierà mai. Immagina se fossi ancora viva e se stessimo insieme. Dio, non sai cosa darei per vedere la sua faccia. Mi manchi così tanto Lisa. Mi manca tutto di te. Vorrei solo avere avuto più tempo.  
La voce di Jem adesso era un sussurro. La ragazza si sdraiò sull'erba, le braccia dietro la testa, osservando il cielo.  
Vide una stella cadente; il battito del suo cuore aumentò.  
\- Torna da me, Lisa. Te lo chiedo con tutto il cuore. Non riesco ad andare avanti così. Ti amo.  
Jem sperava davvero che in qualche modo la sua ragazza sarebbe tornata. Dopotutto, Kieren e quelli come lui ci erano riusciti, no? Jem l'avrebbe accettata anche se fosse stata una zombie. Non le importava. La voleva indietro, e ci sperava, ci sperava davvero.  
  


  
_If you must die, sweetheart_  
Die knowing your life was my life's best part  
And if you must die  
Remember your life

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, questa è una vecchia fanfic che ho pubblicato sul mio vecchio account di efp nel 2014, e ho deciso di ripubblicarla qui perché è abbastanza decente. Grazie per aver letto :')  
> (La canzone è You di Keaton Henson)


End file.
